Cómo pagarte
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Natasha lleva a Bruce a la Torre Stark, lleva a sus amigos a su casa, visitan las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. hace hasta lo imposible porque su esposo Bruce no olvide nada de su vida por el maldito Alzheimer y Bruce no sabe cómo agradecerle por toda su atención


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Stan Lee, MARVEL y demás anexados.**

 **Hola Cómo están? Yo aquí debitando en el Brutasha con un fic que abusa del angst, me inspiré en la canción homónima de Carlos Rivera, escúchenla, se las recomiendo si quieren saber cómo fue que salió la inspiración para este fic, sin más por el momento los dejo.**

 **Bye bye**

* * *

Un miércoles cualquiera, Natasha ayuda a Bruce a levantarse de su cama, le pone sus pantuflas y lo peina con cuidado, como si su ya poco cabello fuera a caerse

–Buenos días cariño– saludó su esposa con una sonrisa en sus labios, Bruce levantó la mirada y observándola con detenimiento tragó profundo para preguntar

–¿Quién eres? – el corazón de la ex agente se encogió con esas dos palabras, un nudo se le hizo en su garganta pues aquello sólo era indicativo de que la enfermedad iba avanzando más rápido

Cincuenta y dos años han pasado desde la última vez que Natasha y Bruce pisaron el suelo de S.H.I.E.L.D conocidos como Hulk y Black Widow, decidieron retirarse tal como hizo Clint y desde entonces viven en un cómodo departamento en los suburbios de New Jersey. Las batallas con alienígenas y seres mitológicos quedaron en el pasado dando paso a una vida normal, como siempre desearon tenerla y así fue hasta que la desgracia atacó de nuevo a Bruce diagnosticándolo con Alzheimer lo que disminuyó las transformaciones a Hulk.

El sol ya había salido y se colaba cínico por la ventana que meneaba las delicadas cortinas de seda que tanto le gustaban al ex científico, ambos ya eran ancianos, su cabello de un color grisáceo opaco les daba un aspecto frágil, pieles arrugadas que vieron mejores tiempos demacraban el rostro de Bruce principalmente gracias a su enfermedad.

Natasha tragó saliva conteniendo su llanto, le tomó la mano y sonriéndole con ternura le contestó: –

–Soy yo cariño, Nat.

–¿Nat?

–Sí, tú esposa– de vez en cuando era común que a Bruce le dieron lapsos donde olvidara ciertas cosas, era parte de su enfermedad por desgracia, todos los que alguna vez fueron vengadores estaban enterados del asunto pero la mujer se negaba a recibir visitas de ellos, siempre había preferido la soledad.

Era hora del desayuno, la ex espía preparó la avena de su esposo con mucho cariño ocultando las lágrimas que de sus ojos salían pero sin quitar ésa sonrisa que alguna vez enamoró a Bruce Banner. Le entregó su plato pero éste se negó a comer

–Sabe feo– se excusó haciendo reír a Natasha

–Si le pongo azúcar ¿Te la comerás?

–Es posible, Natasha– su corazón dio otro vuelco, ya se acordaba de ella, guardó sus lágrimas, echó un poco de azúcar a la avena y lo devolvió

–¿Ya te acuerdas de mí?

–¿Cómo olvidar a la mujer de mi vida? – Romanoff se congeló, Bruce la veía con un brillo en sus ojos que hace años que no percibía y se veía tan lúcido como antes de que enfermara, ésta vez no pudo contenerse, cubriéndose la boca con las manos comenzó a sollozar víctima del dolor y del torbellino de emociones que la capturó en cuanto lo escuchó decir eso –Sé que estoy empeorando, lo veo en tus ojos cristalinos pero que como buena espía reprime sus sentimientos para continuar con el deber de cuidarme y quisiera saber cómo pagarte– Nat se sentó y colocó su mano encima de la de él, trataba de hablar pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, ¿Cuándo había tenido tal lapso de completa lucidez? Hace mucho si Nat era honesta, se tomó unos segundos y cuando estuvo lista le pudo contestar

–Cuando nos reunimos y renunciamos a S.H.I.E.L.D. dijimos que estaríamos en las buenas y en las malas, no nos casamos pero hicimos nuestros votos y en ellos juré que siempre estaría a tu lado.

–Yo también lo juré y mírame dónde estoy, a punto de quedarme postrado en una cama mientras olvido toda mi vida.

–Yo me encargaré de que no la olvides– contestó firme antes de besarlo con delicadeza

Comenzaron a comer acompañada de una amena charla donde muchos recuerdos salieron a relucir

–Eso no es digno de recordar, fueron dos años donde intenté olvidarte y simplemente no lo logré.

–Pero eso ya pasó y míranos ahora– dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Así pasó su día, en una amena conversación digna de la impresión de Natasha pues desde hacía unos meses Bruce se había vuelto un hombre muy callado y desconfiado que ya no se dejaba ni tocar por su mujer, habían días donde lidiar con él era un verdadero reto, uno que Nat tomaba con el alma rota pero con mucho amor, no se dejaba bañar, no aceptaba su comida, rechazaba sus muestras de aprecio y la miraba como alguien que mira a un completo desconocido, a veces deseaba renunciar, encerrada en el baño pocas ocasiones se daba el lujo de romperse para volver a reponerse y soportar más semanas hostiles junto a él gracias a ésa maldita enfermedad. Noches envueltas en preguntas como quién eres, a dónde me llevas o dónde estoy amargaban lentamente su corazón roto.

El día siguiente arribó, al igual que el día anterior Bruce no estaba más lúcido y conversaba fluidamente, la mujer terminaba de bañarlo pues ése día le tenía una sorpresa preparada

–¿Por qué tanta comida? – preguntó el hombre confundido

–Ya lo verás, amor– en ése momento sonó el timbre, Nat se secó las manos y se dirigió a la puerta, Bruce se quedó esperando en el comedor cuando de repente oyó voces, voces que se le hicieron sumamente y extrañamente conocidas ¿Acaso ahora se estaba volviendo loco? –Bruce te tengo una sorpresa– se hizo a un lado y dejó ver a sus viejos amigos, Los Vengadores

–¿Qué hay viejo amigo? No nos habrás olvidado ¿cierto? – inquirió Tony con su característico toque irónico pero con miedo entremezclado, el mencionado los observó por largos segundos hasta que su mente ayudó y los reconoció

–Por Dios, son ustedes chicos.

–Hola Bruce– agregó Clint, Banner se puso de pie y saludó con entusiasmo a sus viejos amigos, Thor, Tony, Clint, todos estaban ahí.

La memoria de Bruce fue una montaña rusa porque algunos eventos los recordaba y otros no, rieron, charlaron y la pasaron bien hasta entrada la noche, hora de partir.

–¿Cómo llegaron tan pronto?

–Tiene ventajas tener tu propio jet privado. Sólo buscas el aeropuerto más cercano y listo– explicó Tony porque así fue como llegaron a su hogar. Se despidieron con nostalgia en el aire, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí Bruce abrazó a Nat

–Gracias por hacer esto por mí, cariño– ella no contestó, sólo le respondió el abrazo con la misma o más intensidad.

La semana siguiente empacaron sus cosas y fueron de vacaciones a Nueva York, al llegar al hotel dejaron sus cosas en su habitación y de inmediato Natasha hizo un plan para la semana. Salieron del hotel y esperaron un taxi, cuando llegó lo abordaron e indicaron la dirección.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Ya lo verás– no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, al bajar Banner quedó impresionado por el edificio que tenía frente a sus narices

–Wow, es enorme.

–Y lo vamos a visitar, ven– tomándolo de la mano entró por la puerta, un fino láser los escaneó de arriba abajo

–Bienvenidos agente Romanoff y Bruce Banner.

–¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres?

–Aquí solíamos trabajar– las puertas se abrieron y entraron al elevador que los dirigió hasta el último piso donde Stark ya los esperaba, los recibió con apreció y les dio un recorrido por el lugar mostrándole a Nat los cambios que los nuevos Vengadores le han hecho y explicándole a Bruce que esas fueron sus instalaciones cuando eran un equipo.

–Y ésta era tu habitación– dijo abriendo la puerta, Bruce entró con la curiosidad de un niño de 4 años mientras su esposa sentía nuevamente ése torbellino de emociones, sentía que la enfermedad se lo quitaba de a poco y eso la mataba por dentro sin embargo estaba acostumbrada a no llorar frente a nadie y guardar sus emociones

–Las viejas costumbres se quedan ¿cierto?

–¿De qué hablas?

–No te gusta llorar, omites tus emociones. Ya no eres una agente ni una espía Nat, puedes demostrar tus sentimientos y más porque lo que estás pasando no es nada fácil–agachó la mirada, lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos porque Tony tenía razón, ya no era una espía, ya no tenía porqué reprimirse, no, no podía darse ése lujo, Bruce la necesitaba y debía estar entera para él, ya llegaría el momento de desmoronarse.

Banner, revisaba cada detalle de su cuarto, habían libros de ciencia, biología, bioética, todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo de la investigación, volteó a ver a Nat y le sonrió, recordó sus días encerrado en ése cuarto buscando solucionar algún problema que comúnmente eran provocado Stark.

Y así pasaron dos semanas, cada día Natasha preparaba algo nuevo para estimular la memoria de Bruce e impedir que su enfermedad avanzara o tratar de retrasarla hasta que volvieron a casa.

El tiempo transcurrió y el Alzheimer inevitablemente avanzó.

Una noche estaban viendo la televisión cuando Bruce tomó la mano de Natasha y comenzó a acariciarla, ya había olvidado todo, sus amigos, el equipo Vengadores, S.H.I.E.L.D., su vida antes del Alzheimer incluso a su esposa Natasha Romanoff, sólo la conocía como una anciana que le hacía compañía en su solitario departamento y gustaba de ver la televisión con ella a su lado, acarició su mano y de sus labios salió un "Natasha", ella se encogió pero también sonrió de felicidad, hacía tiempo que no la acariciaba

– ¿Sí, Bruce?

–Te amo, gracias por tratar de no hacerme olvidar– y dicho esto su mano resbaló del descansabrazo y sus ojos se cerraron, Nat tuvo un mal presentimiento y lo empezó a agitar

–¿Bruce? Bruce contéstame– angustiada se puso de pie y le agarró la muñeca para buscarle el pulso… No se lo encontró –No, no, no, Bruce despierta, maldita sea despierta, ¡Despierta!

Poco a poco se dejó caer en el sillón hasta quedar recargada en el regazo de su esposo quien ya había muerto, recordó el día que fueron a visitar a Stark a la Torre y le dijo que ya habría tiempo para desmoronarse, pues parecía que dicho día llegó.


End file.
